Fixtures have been used for years on assembly lines and workbenches to increase manufacturing speeds, and as a result overall productivity. Typical fixtures aid, for example, in welding, brazing, screw attachment and sub assembly installation processes. In operations where the part being manipulated is heavy, fixtures play an additional role of providing support. This support is important to prevent injury to workers performing assembly operations. An assembly worker who can avoid prolonged movement of heavy objects or having to significantly change position (through crouching, reaching, etc.) is less apt to become injured on the job.
One drawback inherent to fixtures is added clutter in the manufacturing area due to the presence of the fixture. Additionally, the part being manipulated must be loaded into and out of the fixture, preferably with little time and effort. The most efficient fixtures are small and can be loaded and unloaded very quickly. In order to maximize the efficiency of assembly lines, often more than one product model is assembled on a single assembly line. Thus, fixtures that can support multiple sized or shaped parts with little or no additional set up time are preferred.
Automobile manufacture utilizes assembly lines extensively. The assembly lines often support more than one type of vehicle. Additionally, vehicle components are often heavy and difficult to move or shift in order to complete operations thereon. What is desired in the present case is an efficient fixture for use in supporting the hub assembly of a vehicle so the hub assembly may be moved between multiple positions. The fixture, itself, should be easily moved from a use position to a position of non-use and moved out of the assembly area if desired.